New love
by cupcake135
Summary: "I don't understand why everyone I care about leaves." I say with tears streaming down my face. "I won't leave,neither will Sam." he vowed, but how can I be sure they won't die or realize I'm just holding them back? " My first story so please review to tell me what I can do better!Also rated M to be safe.I own nothing. Set in New Moon and season three of Supernatural.
1. Victoria

**This is my first story so review! Sorry it's short but I'm new to writing stories for fan fiction. Tell me what I did wrong and right!**

BellaPov

It's been about four months since Edward left me. It doesn't hurt to say his name, but the memories make me feel the pain. The pain is getting better the more I realize how fucked up our relationship was. He was controlling me. Using me as a play toy, they all were. It suddenly dawned on me that I could jump off a cliff and die and they wouldn't give a flying fuck.

Edward was just in love with my blood and not being able to read my mind. I remember when he told me. I was devastated, but now I'm pissed! How dare he do that to me? I was suddenly pulled out of my thoughts by Charlie's scream. As quick as I could I was running down the stairs, taking two at a time.

What was awaiting me scared the hell out of me. Victoria was standing over a dead Charlie, licking the blood from her hands.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh", I screamed at the top of my lungs. Two guys came in the door with machetes as I fainted.

**Again review so you can tell me if you enjoyed this chapter and what I can do better!**


	2. The Meeting

**Thank you guys so much for reviewing! I'll try to update at the least, once a week. Just make sure you tell me what you enjoyed and what I can do better!**

I woke up to see the two guys again standing over me. One was shorter, maybe 5'10 with short, dirty blonde hair. He had the most amazing emerald green eyes you could get lost in. The other looked like a giant! He was at least 6'4 with shaggy, dirty blonde hair. His eyes were more of a hazel color than the other one.

"What the hell!" I yelled as I turned my head to see Victoria's head off. They were only humans though. "Right?" I asked myself. I was starting to get scared.

The shorter man reached his hand down to help me up. I flinched away. I could see something flash through his eyes but I couldn't tell.

"How did you kill a vampire?" I ask in a whisper. They both look shocked that I knew that. It was actually very funny. I giggled, but was still waiting for their answer.

"Well, we're hunters. I'm Sam and that's Dean." The giant said. The man that was Dean still looked shocked but was coming to his senses.

"How did you know that was a vampire?" Dean asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Well it all started when I moved to Forks." I say as I start to explain the long story of how I got to today.

**Well since you should know Bella's story, I'm just going to skip that part. I'm going to try to write longer chapters but I'm new to this. Remember, keep reviewing! **

**-Ashley**


	3. The Question

**Thank you guys for the support! The more reviews I get the more I update. I will try to make the chapters longer and tell me what you like and what I could do better.**

"Wow!" Sam and Dean said at the same time. I just got finished telling them how I knew that was a vampire and everything. Telling them got a weight off of my shoulders, like I could breathe again. Like I was better. But now I have a few questions for them.

"What are hunters?" I asked with my arms crossed. They both looked at each other and sighed. I wonder if they're brothers.

"Well, hunters are people that kill evil sons of bitches like vampires, ghosts, demons, and a lot more. We don't get paid or thank, just bad luck. We travel the country, sleep in cheap motels, and eat at fast food places. It's a hard life." Dean said with a look that showed he was tired.

It suddenly dawned on me that would be perfect for me. I don't have anything for me here and the supernatural won't leave me alone. I want them to train me, become a hunter. Sure, it would be hard but it's better than staying here and having people pity me. I couldn't take those looks anymore. But will they train me or would I have to find someone else?

"Will you train me to be a hunter?" I ask in a shy whisper. They both look at me like I have two heads. I could feel the blush creeping its way up my neck and to my cheeks.

"I mean I have nothing here and the supernatural won't leave me alone. I don't want to be helpless when no one is there to protect me next time. Anyway, if you don't I will just find someone else." I tell them, praying to god I sound strong. They looked at each other and go to the kitchen, talking about it.

**Should Sam and Dean train Bella to hunt right away or fight back a little. Keep reviewing, it makes me update more!**

**-Ashley**


	4. The Cullens

**Hey I'm back! Sorry I didn't update. I had school and drama with my family. But I will update now.**

"Are you sure you want to be trained?" Dean asked with a hard look in his eyes. I nodded my head so hard it felt like it was going to come off. The look grew stronger.

"Well, we are going to be leaving tomorrow to go to our friend Bobby's house at about noon. He will get there in three or four days." He said. I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding. I felt relieved and started to relax. Then a thought went through my head. What if he doesn't like me? What if Sam and Dean just leave me there and never see me again?

Bella you need to calm down of course he's going to like you. "You're fucking awesome!" I thought to myself with a smirk. I mean who doesn't. Edward left because he was pansy ass leech. His family didn't have the balls to stand up to him, that much is for sure! Well, I think I should start packing.

I went up to my room and pack anything worth taking. I packed my laptop, phone, the chargers, my headphones, pictures, clothes, personal items, shoes, and got my cash from my dad's safe. He dad a thousand bucks in there. I'll grab my leather jacket tomorrow.

For some odd reason has I look at myself, I decided to cut my hair to just below my shoulders. New place, new me. I now can't wait till tomorrow and leave forks in the dust. With this thought I went downstairs and headed straight to the fridge. I grabbed a bottle of whiskey and stole one of Dean's shirts and went to my room. I then changed into his shirt and put on my boy shorts.

As I was about to get comfy, there was a knock at the door. Sam and Dean know not to answer it in case it was police or something. So with a bottle of whiskey in my hand, Dean's shirt, and boy shorts I went downstairs ad answered the door. And who stood there shocked the hell out of me.

There was Edward Cullen on my porch with is family! Oh the nerve of them.

"What the fuck are you doing here? Do you really have the balls to come here after you left me I the fucking woods to die! TO FUCKING DIE!" I screamed at them. Shock was clearly written all over their faces. It was funny.

I then heard Sam and Dean come running down here as fast as they could. Now the Cullens are in for a one hell of a surprise.

"What's going on?" Sam asked as he laid eyes on the Cullens. I looked behind me and a look of pure disgust filled Sam and Deans eyes. Well this is so freakin awesome!

**Review tell me what you liked and didn't. I will try to update more often to! I will try to make it longer next time**

**-Ashley**


	5. Goodbye Boring!

**Hey everyone! I want to say thanks for the reviews and I will try to update more! I own nothing.**

"Um, you guys these are the Cullens. Cullens, this is Sam and Dean." I said. Edward was looking at Sam and Dean like they were a disease. Dean was staring at Edward the same way. What is that about? Then the Cullens walked in and sat down in the living room. What the fuck!

I took a gulp of my whiskey and looked each one of those bastards in the eyes and said" What the fuck do you want?" Again they had a look of shock written across their face.

Edward sobered up. "What are you wearing, who are those people, and what are you drinking?" he said.

"Well Dickward, this is Dean's shirt and boy shorts. Second of all these people are some of my friends. Third of all, this is a great bottle of whiskey." I said with a smirk on my face. I 'm going to show them I 'm not sweet old Bella any more.

"Why did you steal my shirt again? That is like the third one!" Dean complained. I knew he didn't mind cause of the smirk on his face. I then heard Edward growl. That pissed me of so much.

"What is your damn problem? I ain't girlfriend! You broke up with me not the other way around so fuck you! I got my life back, I got over you. Then you have to come back! That is fucked up on so many levels. Oh and Charlie did because nobody was there to protect me. Hell, I would have to if it wasn't for them two! They killed Victoria!" I yelled as I let the tears fall. This will be the last time I cry because of them.

The Cullens looked like what I said was nothing! I hate them even more now. I just notice Dean asking if I'm okay.

"I am fine, I just have to do something. " I said. I looked at Cullens.

"Get the fuck out of my house before I kill you." I threatened. Then I felt a gush of wind and they were gone.

"We're leaving tonight, you have 15 minutes." Dean said as he looked at me with those amazing green eyes. Oh those eyes… Bella pay attention.

I nodded and went upstairs. I got the bag I packed earlier and got dressed. I put on black skinny jeans, a Led Zeppelin t-shirt (stolen from Dean), and my boots. To top it off was my leather jacket. Damn, I'm sexy!

I grabbed my bag and went down stairs. Sam took my bag and put it in the Impala. I waited for Dean. I looked at the clock which read 3:37a.m. Isabella Swan died today. I smirked at that as I walked out the house. Goodbye my boring life and hello to being a hunter!

**Hey everybody! How was that chapter? Good, bad, or horrible? Review what you think! All my reviewers get a free cookie!**

**-Ashley**


	6. Bobby

Hey everybody! Thanks for the reviews! I will start to be updating every Sunday, in Florida time. Also, my friend made an account. Her username is Unicorn1328. Please check her out. Make sure to review!

I woke up to the sound of AC/DC's Rock and Roll Ain't Noise Pollution blaring from the speakers of the Impala. What a great way to wake up! I stretched my arms out. My hand smacked someone.

My eyes fluttered opened and I saw Sam holding his cheek. Never thought I would see that. I heard Dean chuckle from the front of the car. I accidently let out a laugh.

"That actually hurt."Sam said, still holding his cheek. I rolled my eyes at him for being such a big baby.

"How long before we get to Bobby's?"I asked Dean.

"About 5 minutes." Dean answered. I think Bobby will like me. Hopefully, they will start training me when we get there. After the event that happened with the Cullens, I really need to start training. I hope the Cullens aren't following us either. I don't know if they listened to my warning. I will kill them if they come near me again. After Sam and Dean train me. Maybe Bobby will help.

I heard gravel crunching under the Impala's tires. I feel so excited. I'm going to be a hunter soon. Killing the evil son of bitches in this world. I know it's a hard life, but it saves people's lives. If nobody did this, humans would be extinct.

"Hello, I'm Bobby." Said a deep, rough voice. A man in a plaid shirt, ripped jeans, and an old looking trucker's hat was standing in front of me. He had his hand out for a hand shake. I shook his hand.

"My name is Bella Swan." I said to him. He just nodded and started a conversation with Sam and Dean. I got out of the car and started looking around. Old, broken cars were everywhere. He must be an engineer when he wasn't hunting. Maybe he can teach me a few tricks. I chuckled, imaging myself fixing a car. I'm going to become a different Bella. I might even dye my hair to a lighter brown.

As I was walking around, I heard a noise coming from behind me. I was shocked to see who was standing there.

Hey everyone. I made a cliffhanger! Don't forget to check out put her first story up today! Make sure to review and I will update Sunday!

~Ashley


	7. Alice Again

**I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while, please forgive me.**

Standing there was Alice. Her eyes looked fearful and her clothes were a mess. Something bad must have really happened to make her like this.

"Oh thank god you're alive Bella. I saw Laurent attacking you and the Winchesters so I ran here as fast as I could." She said really fast. Next thing I knew she was hugging me. I just stood there getting more pissed off by the moment.

"Um, thanks for the concern but I think we could have handled it Alice. I mean, the Winchesters are the best hunters out there. And then there is also Bobby." I told her as I took her arms off of me. I still hated her for what happened and I'm not planning on forgiving her anytime soon. She and the other Cullens had no right to come back into my life after what they did.

"Please Bella let me help you. I am so sorry about the past and everything. I didn't mean for it to happen that way. I just want us to go back to how it was before. Please." Alice said with her big puppy dog eyes that held so much guilt in them. Damn those puppy eyes.

"Alice, I can't forgive you, I am just still so angry at you guys. You and your "family" betrayed me. And no, we don't need your help. I think we can handle this without any help from you bloodsuckers. So I think you should leave because I mean what I said about killing you." I yelled loudly at her. She took a step back, fear written on her face. That bitch actually thinks I would forgive her after what she and her "family" did? She must be stupid.

I heard footsteps coming from somewhere and I knew Sam and Dean were coming. I think Alice noticed to because she took off in a white blur. The cold wind washed across my face, slightly calming me down. But only slightly.

"What happened?" Dean asked and stopped in his tracks as he saw my face. Sam suddenly slammed into Dean at the quick stop.

"Alice fucking Cullen is what happened. She appears and says she saw a vision of one of the other vampire, Laurent, attacking me. She said she wanted to make sure I was okay and she started to say how sorry she was and everything. I told her I couldn't forgive her and that I wasn't kidding about killing her. She then ran when she heard you guys." I said. I needed to do something to take away the anger. Maybe I would go shopping and change my style then get really drunk. Yep, that would be perfect.

"I'm going to go shopping then get drunk, so any of you guys want to come with?" I asked. Dean raised his hand then he started walking to the car with me following. Sammy just stood there looking at us. I'm guessing he doesn't want to go then.

**Hey everyone, that's the end of that chapter! I am so sorry for not updating so I am going to make two more new chapters. Please review though.**

**-Ashley**


End file.
